Me and My Pregnant Life
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: Jellal visited Erza drunk. A week has passed after their nights together and Erza found out she was pregnant. The great Titania will take the role of being a mom. Erza will have to survive the pains of carrying the child while Jellal and the rest will have to survive her mood swings.
1. PROLOGUE

Me and my Pregnant Life

Prologue

Erza's POV

Its great to be back from the mission. I got to admit that it was a pretty easy job but I was glad we were finished with it. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and I were on our way to the guild. As we walked in, the guild was always the same. We sat down at our table and ordered. While Gray and Natsu are playing (fighting), I just sat down and ate my cake. 'Ha, it feels great to be back' I thought.

Suddenly the guild doors opened. Everyone's attention were at the door. Three cloaked figured were standing at the door. Immediately, they closed the doors shut.

"It has been a while since you three came here. Come and follow me to the office. We can talk there in private." Master Makarov said to the three. They nodded and followed Master inside his office.

'Huh, I wonder who those three are' I thought to myself.

Inside Makarov's office

Makarov sat down at his desk. He waited for the three to sit down and spoke.

"You have surprisingly came here without notice. Tell me, what made you children come here." Makarov started. Time did passed by when they last came here.

"We are here at Magnolia to attack the dark guild named Red blood. They seem to be terrorizing countless of innocent citizens here in Fiore. I don't know why the Magic Council isn't paying attention to this." A male voice said

"We've been tracking it down already, but we can't catch up with them. It's a good thing that we saw one of their members and kidnapped him and forced him to say where their next location would be." A female voice said.

"We are already close to finding them and we happen to have arrived here in Magnolia an hour ago. We thought of visiting here in Fairy Tail while we are present." Another female voice said but she's younger.

"I see, where do you plan on staying? You can't stay in any inns here in Magnolia. We are being surrounded by rune knights. They might just capture you three. I think it is best if you stay here with us while you finish your mission." Master Makarov offered.

"That's not-" the male was about to turn down the offer when the older female chimed in.

"We would gladly accept your offer, Master. It _would_ be safe to stay here for a while since you warned us about the rune knights surrounding the area." The female voice said

"But what if the council finds out? Then your guild would be in trouble. I think its best to stay at an inn." The male voice insisted.

"That won't be necessary. You can stay here while we arrange up your rooms. It would be better to hide here than to stay at an inn where rune knights scatter themselves." Master Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Arigatō Gōzaimasu" the male voice thanked.

"I think its time to let the guild know you are here, Crime Sorcière." Master Makarov said as the four walked out of his office.

Erza's POV

I saw Master Makarov walked out of his office with the three cloaked figures. He looks like he is going to announce something.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU!" Master Makarov started. Everyone went silent and all eyes were at Master.

"I have an important announcement to make.

These cloaked figures are known as the guild, Crime Sorcière." He said

'WAIT-WHAT?! CRIME SORCIÈRE?! SO THAT WOULD MEAN...Jellal.' I looked at the three cloaked figures. 'It can't be'. I thought. As the three removed their hoods, Master continued.

"You probably know Jellal, Ultear and Meredy here now? They will be staying here until they finish their mission. I advice you to stay away from the rune knights while they are present. That will be it. Mira kindly show these three their rooms please." Master finished.

"Yes Master" Mira said while she went upstairs and guided the three in their rooms.

'Jellal' I thought while I looked at him. He caught me and he smiled. I think its because of my burning red cheeks. I looked away to avoid getting my blush darker.

'I miss him'

Later that evening- At Fairy Hills

Erza walked out of the bathroom after a nice shower. She requipped in her pajamas and walked in her bed. She laid down and images of Jellal was all she could think of. Then she heard a knock from the door. She looked at the time, 9:00pm. 'Why would anyone be knocking at this time of night?' She thought.

She went to the door and saw Jellal. He looked drunk. He was leaning at the door frame and he was smiling at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Erzaaaaaaaa...nice to see your precious face again." He said obviously drunk.

"Uhm,Hello? Uh Jellal. What brings you here?" Erza asked, her feeling jumping up and down and butterflies in her stomach.

"I want you tonight." Jellal said it without a doubt like it was nothing.

Erza was getting scared at how dangerous this was getting but before she could answer Jellal went in and closed the door.

"Uh Jellal, what's going on?" Erza asked.

The great Titania Erza was getting scared. She was trembling but before she could do any thing, Jellal pinned her on the door and started attacking her neck. She was in pain at how hard he bit on her. It left a mark and went to the other side. His right hand was rubbing circles at her left thigh while the other hand was removing the buttons of her pajamas.

"Jellal please stop" Erza said. She sounded scared. Jellal realized this and sat down at the chair.

"I'm sorry" Jellal said. 'He's so cute' she thought as he went closer to him

"I just don't want anyone to touch you! You're my girl and *sigh* I shouldn't have come here. I know I don't deserve a girl like you." Erza was shocked at the words "My girl". She saw the look in his eyes, he was hurt. She felt sorry for him.

"From all the time that I hurt you, why would I deserve you? You're so beautiful and brave that you looked like as if everything you have been through was just nothing. Look at me?! I'm a bad person and I'm lost in the darkness."

"That's because you were being possessed by Zeref. He used you. It wasn't your fault." She said. Erza saw hope in his eyes and he smiled.

She smiled back and looked at Jellal's eyes.

"The truth is I Love You Jellal. And the reason for that is because you protect me. And you help the magic council by destroying the dark guilds in Fiore. You help the people in need or danger and that's what I Love about You." Erza said whole-heartedly.

They stared at each others eyes. It was a beautiful night. They went closer and closer until their lips met.

The next thing they knew they were making out.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erza's POV

I woke up not that late in the morning. 8:30 am is still a little late than when I usually wake up. I ate breakfast and got up and went in the shower. I remembered our first night with Jellal. One week has passed since he visited here. After taking a shower, I requipped in to my heart kruez armor and went to the guild. But something stopped me from going out the door. I feel sick all of a sudden. I quickly ran in to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. 'Well,there goes a perfectly good breakfast' I thought while I vomit. An hour has passed and when I felt better I went to the guild.

I finally went to the guild and I still felt pain in my stomach but I just shrugged it off. I ordered my favorite strawberry cheesecake. Probably not the best idea with a stomach ache but I can't resist it. Natsu came in with a paper in hand.

"Hey guys let's go on a mission!" Natsu said, all excited and pumped up.

"Okay" I said

"Sure" Lucy said

"Sounds good to me" Gray said shirtless. I facepalmed. When will his habit ever gonna stop.

"Let's Go! Mira we're taking this request!" Natsu shouted from across the room.

"Sure thing Natsu!" Mira replied

I smiled but I don't think I'm still fit enough to fight. I just removed the contents of my stomach earlier. This does not sound healthy but I won't let my team down.

"Alright, we'll meet here after 90 min. so please hurry up in packing." I ordered. The three quickly made a run for it and I was on my way back at Fairy Hills. Mostly, I don't need to pick what outfit I would wear. I just bring whatever might be useful to use. My stomach is still painful though. Maybe I need to go to the pharmacy for some medicine.

I went to the pharmacy and asked for the medicine I needed. I hurriedly went back to Fairy Hills and drank the medicine. 'I hope this works' I thought. After 15 min. the pain faded. 'Phew! At least I don't have to worry'. I went back to the guild and saw the team all packed and ready.

"IKIMASHOU!" Natsu shouted.

We are on our way to Clover town. Hopefully not to encounter the same dark guild again. But thankfully we were just there to help them for the preparations of their festival and protect them from stealing their prized jewel. We finally arrived there after hours of sitting down. First we have to go to the inn the mayor assigned for us. We arrived here late so we decided to talk with the mayor tomorrow. We stayed in two different rooms. Me and Lucy in the first room and Gray,Natsu and Happy at the room across ours.

"I feel so tired even though we just came here." Lucy said sleepily

"I know the feeling." I yawned

**The following day**

Team Natsu went to the mayor's office. He was delighted to see us and started to giving the tasks assigned to us. The boys are in charge of the banners while we girls are assigned for the food. They let us decide what food is supposed to be served during the feast. 'I know what cake I'm going to pick.'

***Time skip after the preparation***

Everyone was enjoying the parade. A lot of floats dancing and different costumes and mascots taking the spotlight. We are on guard. Even though we are missing out all the fun, we are going to be paid doubled after this. I heard footsteps and branches and a rustle of leaves not far behind. They're beginning their attack on us. They're about 35 of these men. I requipped in to my Heaven's Wheel Armor. I attacked about 10 people with 15 swords but my magic energy seemed to be draining. I'm feeling weaker and weaker. 'What's happening?!' I thought. I felt myself slowly falling on the ground.

"ERZA!" I heard Natsu call my name but I was already blacked out.

_I woke up on a place stone hard on the ground. It looks like I'm in a dark guild's headquarters. It looks rusty and old._

_"ERZA!" I heard Jellal call me. I followed his voice._

_"JELLAL!" I shouted back but there was no answer._

_I continued my way to the building. It looks so scary like something will pop out and kill you. I just continued to find Jellal. I just know I heard him call my name. I think he is in trouble. I will find him. I summoned my sword and went through this door. It looked like a trap. The door is so old. I carefully walked over it and held the knob carefully. I slowly opened the door and it made a creaking sound._

_*CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK*_

_I quickly turned on the lights and saw another me standing and holding a baby. She smiled._

_"Erza" I heard Jellal said_

_"Jellal" the other me said._

_"Jellal, she looks just like you." She smiled._

_"But Erza, she has your lovely brown eyes." Jellal said_

_"Do you think I can raise her in a good way?" Erza asked worriedly_

_"Your Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, there is nothing my wife can't do" Jellal said while he hug the other Erza with the baby._

_Nothing my wife can't do. __Nothing my wife can't do. __Erza __Scarlet__-__Fernandes_

_Nothing my wife can't do. __Nothing my wife can't do. __Erza__Scarlet__-__Fernandes_

_I_woke up on a soft bed. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in the infirmary. I also realized that I wasn't wearing my heart kruez armor. I'm just wearing my white blouse and blue skirt. I looked at my right and saw Mira.

"Its good to see you awake, Erza! How are you feeling?" Mira asked with a smile.

"I feel fine, thank you. What happened?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of magic energy and you were unconscious for 4 days. I'm just glad to see you awake." She explained

"How come I lost a lot of magic energy? I remembered using Heaven's Wheel before I was unconscious. That doesn't even take most of my magic energy. What happened?" I asked. I'm so confused.

"You don't know?" Mira asked

"Don't know about what?" I asked

"We examined you while you were unconscious and we found something." Mira said.

"What is it Mira?!" I was getting impatient and worried at the same time.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Erza...You're pregnant"

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erza's POV

_"Erza...You're pregnant"__ Mira told me_

Pregnant...

I can't believe it...

"A-a-a..." I can't seem to speak

"Erza, are you okay?" Mira asked me worriedly

Tears started to form from the corner of my eyes. No. This can't be happening. Pregnant? Me? My heart is starting to sink. I stared at my still flat belly. For real?

"Erza, I know that this maybe a shock for you but always remember that we are here for you. Fairy Tail is here with you, Erza." Mira assured me.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I started crying. Mira came to my side and hugged me.

"Its okay Erza we're here for-"

Mira sentence was cut when I bolted to the bathroom. I hate this feeling. I haven't even eaten anything. By the time I was finished, Mira helped me to go to my bed.

"Erza, you should stay here for a while." Mira told me

"But I feel fine already." I assured her but it didn't work

"Erza, atleast rest a bit. I'll let you go by the time you have enough rest." Mira smiled.

I can't say anything. I just have to follow Doctor's orders.

**3 hours Later...**

I woke up on the same room. I got up and went to the main hall. Everyone was so happy and they're all drinking. I was shocked when everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Hey look! Its Erza!" Cana shouted

Everyone cheered. I was shocked. Everyone were running towards me. Congratulating me. Smiling at me. It touched my heart. Mira also came.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I told everyone about the news 'coz I was so excited. When they all heard about it they were all shocked. Even the Master, he was so shocked he passed out." Mira smiled.

I smiled back. Mira's right. Everyone is there for me. I couldn't help but let a single tear fall down my cheek. Master walked towards me.

"Erza...I'm so happy for you. Not because you're pregnant but because you would be a responsible mother. I know that you have never experienced the love of your parents but deep down in your heart even without experience you would be that loving mother every child needs." Master said while he started to cry.

"Master..." I humbly said

"Erza, your all grown up" Master cried

I walked towards Master and hugged him. I was also touched by his words.

"I promise Master, everything you said will be true." I said and separated from him.

I left the guild and went home to Fairy Hills. I remembered about what Master said. I really don't have experience with parents. And wait, if I'm the Mother who is the Father? Jellal. No. Is this the consequence of my actions last week? What will he think? Will he accept the child? I don't know, but I have to tell him somehow. I can't just hide the fact I am carrying his child. Yes! I have to tell him. But when? Now? Perhaps I should write him a letter first. But how will he receive it? It won't work! That's it! Communication Lacrima! I remembered him giving it to me before we separated. I just hope he'll answer. I got up and went to get the Lacrima. I'm so excited yet nervous at the same time. Keep it together Erza! Do it for the baby!

Jellal's POV

I didn't even realize it was night time already. I went up the tree to get a better view of the night sky. Erza. There I go again! I can't stop thinking about her. Mostly because of that night we had together. Maybe I should try to call her. I was surprised when someone was calling me first. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Jellal! Thank goodness you answered!" Erza spoke

"Erza? What's wrong?" I asked. I heard her took a deep breath.

"I want you to meet me tomorrow here in front of Fairy Hills' gate. I want to talk to you." She said. Like an order

"Sure! I'll be there by night - " I was cut off when I heard footsteps running at the other line. Then a sound of someone vomiting.

"Hello? Erza, are you okay?" I asked but no answer.

I waited until she answered

"Jellal? Are you still there?" She spoke. I quickly woke up because I dozed off.

"Huh? Erza? You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting." She said

"No! Its fine! Anyways, I have to go. Ultear and Meredy are awake. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said

"Bye Jellal!" She said weakly.

The line was cut off. I saw them walking towards the tree I climbed up on.

"Jellal what were you doing up there?" Ultear said

"Sorry. Erza called me." I explained

"What did she say?" Meredy asked

"We're going to Magnolia tomorrow." I told them

"Why? To meet up with your girlfriend?" Ultear teased me. I blushed.

"Yea-I mean no! She's not my girlfriend!" I blushed even harder at the thought. My heart beating so fast.

"Sure sure. Let's go by midnight. I want to sleep first. Okay,Jelly?" Ultear said Jelly again. I hate it.

**The following day**-**Erza's POV**

Today is the day I'll meet him. The Love of my Life. The Father of this child. I'm nervous. What will he think? I fixed ip myself and Morning sickness kicked in so I had to stay in the bathroom until I was better. I went to the guild. Lucy saw me and sat next to me.

"Ohayo Erza!" Lucy greeted

"Ohayo Lucy" I greeted back

"Does the Father know about this?" Lucy asked. I was shocked at her question.

"N-No, not yet." I stuttered. Why am I stuttering?!

"Its Jellal, isn't it?" Lucy asked. I nodded

"I'm soo happy for you two! You two are really meant for each other." She said.

"Juvia is so jealous of Erza-san's pregnancy. I wish someone would make me pregnant too. Gray-sama!" Juvia said while chasing Gray

"Noo! I don't have any intention to do that!" Gray said while he ran outside the guild.

"You are going to tell him, are you?" Lucy asked

"Yes, I'm nervous Lucy. What if he won't accept the child?" I panicked. She hugged me.

"Don't worry Erza, he will accept it. I know he will." Lucy assured me.

I took a simple job here in Magnolia and finished it even though the price of the job pays less. It was just a sideline before I wait for Jellal in the gate.

**5:00pm-Jellal's POV**

I'm waiting patiently for 7:00 to come before I go to the gate. We arrived earlier than expected. We've been here 9 hours ago. That's right we've arrived here at 8:00 in the morning since we left at midnight. But well I made myself busy here in the inn like explore the library, read books, and most of the time worrying about Erza. She said we have to meet, then she left me when she vomited and she weakly said goodbye to me. I wouldn't even believe Erza would act that way. Is she hiding something to me? I have to ask her. I looked at the clock. 6:50pm already?! Wow that really helps passing the time. I got up and fixed my Mystogan costume before I left the inn. I can slowly see the Gate and I can see a Splash of Red Hair flowing in the wind.

**Erza's POV**

I can see someone coming. I know who that is. Jellal. I watched him slowly coming towards me. My heart started racing every step he took. He stopped in front of me. I hugged him.

"I miss you, Jellal." I said barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"I miss you too, Erza." He said and hugged me back.

We started walking far away from Fairy Hills. We stopped by at the top of a hill. He looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Erza? What do you want to talk about?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Jellal, the reason I asked you to come here in Magnolia is because I want it to tell you in person." I started

"What is it Erza? Are you hiding something from me?" He asked.

"Jellal, I'm pregnant and I believe you're the Father." I told him.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yeehey! **Done! Finally! Wait for the next chapter! What will Jellal think? More importantly how will he react to this? Anyways, Ja ne!


End file.
